Madou Koukaku:Gameplay
Gameplay Gameplay is divided into 3 main parts. World Map Starting from the top right, there are three buttons from right to left: *'① 作戦 (Tactics Mode):' **'外交 (Diplomacy)': Events here will affect your relationship levels with other territories in both positive and negative manner. **'拠点 (Base)': Scouts available resources on other territories and increases the chance of obtaining additional/rare resources when the turn ends. **'回復 (Recovery)': Units, buildings, and Environment ratings can be recovered. **'攻撃 (Attack)': Decreases endurance/health on enemy buildings. The higher the damage, the more it costs. **'その他 (Other)': Increase loyalty of units/general and raise territory population. *'② 編成 (Organization):' This menu is mainly used to edit your units and organize them into groups, select formations, recovering units for your general, equipping them, etc. This button is also available when inside of a controlled territory. Detailed explanation is in this section. **Left side is the navigation of this menu ***Lists the Number of Teams. ***Bottom Left exits out of the Organization Menu. **Middle portion is the selection of organizing the units/general into groups. ***As indicated in the screenshot on the top right, certain units cannot be moved to different groups (In this example, Aru and Liselle are stuck). ***Organizing them into groups are strictly to move them together to a different territory or select them to stay within a certain territory for defense purposes. ***Groups cannot be organized with units that are not in the same location. For instance, you have two groups of 5 people. If group 1 moves south, you can disband group 2 (You can disband either group, but let's make this simple for now), none the members from the disbanded group can join group 1. **Right side lists the detailed information regarding the commander and the units associated with him/her. Additional details can be found under this section. *'③ 移動 Movement: '''This is where the player determines their units to be move to certain territories based on how they organized it. This may be attacking or moving an existing unit in a controlled territory for defense purposes. **Do not leave your capital undefended under any circumstances. If attacked, the game is over immediately. Top Left Menu: * Weeks/turns passed * Total 魔術 and 兵器 of your territories (an estimated 1,000 fills the meters). * Five bottons from left to right: **Displays/Hides the names of the territories. **Displays/Hides who controls each territory based on their color. **Displays/Hides areas that are possible to receive invasions or at war. **Displays/Hides routes that can be travelled by foot. **Displays/Hides available resources that can be gathered on the selected territory. Bottom right buttons started from top to bottom: *'討伐 (Subjugation): This menu initiates battles that are started through quests. No turns pass upon doing these. Generals that participate in these battles can still participate in territory attack/defense battles. *週終了 (End Week): End the turn. Right click to bring up the option to save, load, change configuration options, or look at the information screens (They are all in English). *Information: Buttons at top right: General Information, Current information, Exit **General Information includes details tutorial on how the game structure works. It only contains information that is available/explored. **Current information tabs and their information from left to right: ***Overview of each nation. left clicking on a nation will show its relations with every other nation. ***Overview of each territory. left clicking on a territory will show its harvestable resources, if you have that information. ***Overview of each team: This lists the general, which nation they belong in, their current location, current level, units associated, number of units, current equipped equipment. ***Detailed information on army units: Lists the unit name, what type of unit (Heavy Soldier, Soldier, Archer), Total units being used, Number of units available. ***Detailed information on all the items: Item Name, Type of Item, Number currently being equipped, Number of items available. ***Overview of your nation on every preceding turn: Income Receive, Income Spent, Current Income, Resources Gathered, Resources Expended, Current Resources, Population, Average Environment Rating of all controlled territories. ***Harvested Items: Name of Item, Location where it is gathered/harvested, Number of items. Controlled Territory *Clicking on each controlled territory (Town Map) allows the players to upgrading the whole city, interact with NPC's, taking Quests (Obtained in the castle and when Mediation Office of Berumon is built) * Upper right menu options are the same as in world map. *Right side four buttons from top to button: Construction, Extension or Repair, Dismantling, Return to the world map. *Left Menu: Lists the leader of the territory and the location. The values are explained in the buildings section. **In most territories you can change the leader by clicking on the button right of the leader's name. Organization This screen lets you organize your generals and troops, such as changing their equipment, assigning troop type, selecting default formations, what they'll attack and not, checking stats etc. *'''Top right corner (outside the tabs): This number is the number of times the unit can move on the world map. If the unit is grouped with other units, the combined force has the map movement of the slowest unit. This value depends on the type of troop the commander is leading. *'1st Tab: General Information '(Click image to right to enlarge): **The top section displays the General/Commander information. It lists the Name and its defense element, General's attack and its element, special skill and its element and general HP (green bar). **The middle section displays the units that are associated with the commander. It lists the type of units and their defense element,' normal attack and its element', HP of the total units combined (blue bar; in illustration, 17 HP per unit x 9 troops = 153 HP total). **The bottom left section displays the default formation that is used when going into battle **To the right of the formation section displays the Movement Type. By default, it is set to manual (User has full control), but there are options for automatic type. It is not recommend. **The bottom right section (First button is during invasion and the second button is during defending) lets the player to select specific object types (i.e. Castle Gates, Trees, Fences, Walls, Base, Nature, Barrier, Facilities, Other) to be broken/damaged. *'2nd Tab: Commander Ability '(click image to right to enlarge): **① Commander name and his/her unit type (such as knight). **② Title (Armor Name and its level in case of Madou Koukaku): A character may acquire new titles over the course of the game and be able to change it, presumably with different stat bonuses and special skills. **③ This general's special skill and its attack element. It can be activated in-battle as long as the sp gauge has filled sufficiently. It probably changes according to title. **④ Attack: This commander's default attack in battle and its element. This is dependent on the character's class and equipped item. **⑤''' Equipment: You can only give the commander one piece of equipment like in Himegari Dungeon Meister, it can be a weapon or a shield or something else, but not all of them at the same time. Certain items can be only equippped by certain characters (i.e. Guns for Liselle, etc.). To the right is the equipment's attack element. **⑥ '''HP. Self-explanatory. If the commander's HP reaches zero, that entire unit is considered routed even if troops remain, and cannot be re-deployed for the remainder of that battle. Because of this the player must take care to make an unit retreat if the commander's HP (green bar in battle) is low, even if troop HP (blue bar in battle) is in very good condition. 'The commander's HP fully heals at the end of each battle, and additionally will slowly heal during battle while not deployed. **⑦ Character portrait, level, and the EXP bar displaying progress until next level (in example it's empty; progress bar color is blue) are all self-explanatory. The colored gauge to the left of the general is loyalty (In this case, it is full). The effect of loyalty is unknown, perhaps affects probability to defect or revolt (if such a mechanism exists), possibly required for events. The unit section of this wiki explains what modifies this. If loyalty falls below a certain level (estimated to be 40), there is a very high chance of the unit leaving. **⑧ From top to bottom, physical attack, physical defense and physical attack rate. Attack rate represents the no. of hits the commander can land per unit time when using physical attacks. '''This can be different from the attack rate of the unit type under the commander's control and the general and the army will land their own attacks seperately on target(s) in a given timeframe. ' **⑨ From top to bottom, magical attack, magical defense and magical attack rate. Attack rate represents the no. of hits the commander can land per unit time when using magic. 'This can be different from the attack rate of the unit type under the commander's control, and the general & the army will land their own attacks seperately on in-range target(s) in a given timeframe. ' **⑩ From top to bottom: ***'''Defense element, decides what types of attacks the commander will resist and what attacks will s/he be vulnerable to. ***'Movement type' decides which terrains can be travelled across at full speed, or at lower speed, or be impassable. In most cases it'll be "surface", meaning normal walking units. It can also be "flight" or "swim" etc. ***'Size '''corresponds to how large the commander is (M is normal)...Large (L) commanders and troops cannot use dotted paths when moving between territories. Size also determines how far a unit will be knocked back by certain special moves. The larger the size, the less the knockback effect will be. ***'Range''' represents range of attacks. each 1 point = 5% increase in attack distance. ***'Movement' indicates default travelling speed of the unit (can be modified by terrain, when engaged in combat, by equipable items, special skills, and their army). ***'Control (leadership)' represents how many troops of a given unit type can the general command (max is 9).' ' ***'Upkeep '''represents the amount of gold required per turn to maintain that commander. No additional cost is incurred if the general participates in or is defeated in battle, it's a per-turn cost. Currently, the protagonist, Liselle and Aru requires no cost. ***'Politics''' indicates how adept is a commander at governing a territory (different territories can each be assigned a governor and that location's productivity may increase according to this stat). ***'Loyalty' is the same as the colored gauge in ⑦ **⑪ Commander's skillsets: Commander and the unit type and item of this commander have their own different skillsets, all of which apply in battle at the same time. **⑫ Available formations: Generally depends on unit type. Typically they're just mobile formation, attack formation and defensive formation. *'3rd Tab: Army abilities' (Top to bottom, left to right; click image to enlarge): ** ① Mentions the name of this unit type (such as Melkia soldier and its broad category (such as knight). 'The numbers below indicate no. of troops of this type assigned to the commander and max no. of troops of this type that the commander can have respectively. The max value cannot exceed 9. **② '''The unit's attack name to the left and its element to the right. ' **③ '''Options for replenishing/removing troops. The three buttons underneath are as follows: ***Replenish one troop, ***Replenish up to maximum ***Disband all troops. ****The number underneath denotes the no. of reserve units of the assigned type already present. Typically it'll only be non-zero if you ever removed troops from a general; if you replenish units of a given type, troops from this reserve pool will be assigned first whenever available, and any further replenishments when there are no reserves will cost rations as per recruitment cost (see ⑥ below). **④ Total HP of the entire unit under the commander which is again self-explanatory. To the right of the blue bar is HP per soldier of this type, and no. of troops under the commander - these two multiplied make up the total HP of the unit. (17 x 9 = 153 in the example). This will heal in battle when not deployed, however if any troops are killed in battle, the max HP then becomes limited accordingly (e.g. 17 x 8 = 136 HP max if one troop was killed in battle) and will not heal beyond that limit until replenished from the organization screen. Unit HP heals upto max (as per no. of troops) after end of each battle. Certain formations become unavailable if too few troops are remaining in battle, which is especially crucial for ranged units such as Liesel who can't keep attacking at range anymore when this happens. ' ***'It may be noted that unit HP is different than commander HP. Even if the entire unit is wiped out, the commander can keep fighting on his/her own as long as his/her HP (green bar) lasts, but the opposite is not true. If commander is defeated, the entire unit is defeated and cannot be deployed for that battle anymore. ''' **⑤ '''Physical and magical stats. From top to bottom, the army's physical attack, physical defense, physical attack rate, magical attack, magical defense, magical attack rate. Attack rates represent the no. of hits the troops can land per unit time when using physical attacks. This can be different from the attack rate of the commander, and the general & the army will land their own attacks seperately on target(s) in a given timeframe. ' **⑥ From top to bottom: ***'Defensive element, decides which types of attack the troops will resist, and which they'll be vulnerable to. ***'Movement type', defines which terrains can the unit pass over and at what speed. It can be "surface", "flight", "swim" etc. ***'Size,' defines the physical stature of the troops. Large units cannot cross dotted (Narrow/Underground?) paths between territories. ***'Range '''of the unit. Melee units have 1, others may have greater. ***'Movement speed of the unit. The entire unit moves at the speed of the commander or the unit, whichever is slower. ****A speed of 0 probably indicates it puts no restrictions on speed and will move at whatever commander's speed is. ***'''Control (leadership) cost of this unit type per soldier. The max no. of troops of a given type that a commander can have is defined by commander's control divided by the unit type's control, rounded off to immediate lesser integer (but capped at 9). 'Example: If the commander's leadership is 160 and the an unit type's leadership cost is 24, then max troops of that type that the commander can have is 160/24 = 6.67 -> 6. It will become 7 after the commander's leadership reaches at least 168 (i.e. 168/24 = 7). However, even if leadership exceeds 216, the leader can't command more than 9 troops of that type; 240 leadership won't let him/her have 10. ***'Upkeep, 'denotes amount of rations consumed by this type of unit (per troop) every turn. Units in reserve not assigned to any general will not consume any rations. ****Monster troops typically have zero upkeep. ***'Rations, 'denotes amount of rations needed (per troop) to replenish troops of this unit type when no reserves are present. If reserves ''are present, troops are replenished from there first with no extra cost. ****'''Note: In the trial version, replenishing troops consumes gold instead of rations. ****Excluding captured monster troops, most units have same "upkeep" and "rations". **⑦ Toggle individual/entire unit stats: Clicking this button toggles stats per individual troop of the unit type, and the strength of the unit as a whole (in case of PH/MG attacks and defenses and HP, total atk/def/HP of entire unit is atk/def/HP of an individual troop multiplied by no. of troops in the unit). **⑧ Skill(s) of this type of unit. Both the army and the commander of a unit have their own distinct skills, all of which apply at once in battle. However army skills will no longer be in effect if the entire unit except commander is wiped out. ::: Battle Combat Ready: Battle Page: Explanations start from the top left corner, going clock wise. *'Mini-map on Top Left: ' Self explanatory. Cyan are your units; purple are hostiles. *'Timer (Green number at the middle top):' Duration of the battle. Most of the time, if the timer runs out, it means the defending side will be victorious. *'編成 - Organize your units:' Please refer to this section. *'勝利条件 - Victory Conditions:' If you are unsure which side you are supposed to be for whatever reason, just look at the side Liselle is standing on. Top is attack side; bottom is defend side. *The circle on top of the general lists the available SP points that can be consumed by using generals' special skills. Each General can only have one special ability at any given time. It has a max value of 100. The SP circle will automatically fill up over time, but will fill up faster the more your side engages in combat. However It decreases upon recalling an unit. This also applies for enemy side. Next to the SP circle is list of squads present in this battle, up to a maximum of 10 squads per side. *Special ability and their respective cost are right above each general. Once the bar reaches full, it will light up from blue to slightly orange. *Character Bar: Shows General Hp (Green), Troop Hp (Blue), and Lvl. Under it shows formation and control type. Controls Esc: Escape Exit F1: Screen Capture F5/A,F6/S,F7/D: Change for formation of Army #1, 2, or 3 from attack(style: Sword, Range, Siege), defense, movement. Shift+left click: move to target area without changing face direction Ctrl: Fast Skip text/dialogue Space: Pause Battle (Orders are issuable while the game is paused) Page Up & Down: Select Army 1, 2, 3 UP Down Left Right: Moving in world and battle map Left click on special ability button above character once meter in lower left is full enough or when the bar turns into a visible color - Use special ability Right click and drag - select multiple units at the same time Category:Madou Koukaku Guide